Introspection: Naoe's POV
by Saberai
Summary: Summary: After a bitter conflict with his young lord, Naoe takes a small vacation at a motel and looks at himself of why he feels such strong attachment towards Kagetora/Takaya. Then came to “realization” for his reason. Yea. Summary sucks


Introspection: Naoe's P.O.V.

Notes: This idea started in a conversation in a Livejournal entry about the true history between Kagetora Uesugi and Nobutsuna Naoe  
Disclaimer: Mirage of Blaze characters owned by original author, Mizuna Kurabawa.

_It happened as soon as soon as I went to sleep.  
__I find myself in the Hojo's headquarters.  
__Takaya-san's lifeless body wearing a white robe laid in front of me.  
__After raising my head from looking at him, everything darkens and blurs.  
__Kagetora-sama's ghost floating in mid-air, I wasn't sure whether it was real or a vision. _

Then, I realize it is both.

"_Tell me, whose child of sin was she carrying in her womb?"_

"_..."_

"_I'll never forgive you for the rest of eternity!"_

"_Do you hate me, Naoe?"_

"_It was you who wanted the chains, not me!"_

Immediately, in a flash, I came out of my dream now knowing that I had slept in my casual clothes.

_Right at this moment, I'm having a headache!_

_Why did I had to go back to that?_

_Did I not already settled it within myself?_

No. After all that, I have not. I should be glad that I'm a _yashahuu_! I get to live another life!

I should be glad that I get to live with the very one that I love!

"_Very one." _Why does my affection seem to be split up between that _"one?"_

_Because they're two persons in one body?_

While my heart burns for Kagetora-sama, I fell for Takaya-san as well.

Sometimes I'm not sure which one I love the most. I've called Kagetora-sama, as "Takaya-san" and Takaya-san as "Kagetora-sama."

Just now, I've sensed some energy coming from outside the motel. I grab my key and my shoes and rush out the exit door. It's very foggy because of the humidity and I can't see the figure standing by the park across the street. The bushes help obstruct my view of the shadowy stranger. I decide to run towards this thing that's been giving out this threatening presence.

To my surprise, it blasts a chi projectile and I reflect it with my power so it won't destroy anything.

Still running to attack it, I leap high in the air ready to strike my opponent. I figure that the light from my power glowing in my hand ready to blast could help me see who that is.

_Gasp! No!_

The moonlight peers through the clouds glowing on the playground. I stand in bewilderment at the features so...so familiar.

_The trench coat,_

_flowing black silky hair..._

"Kosaka Danjou!"

"Hmm! It seems like I've used the same tactic that you Kenshin-kou used in Kawanakajima.

Doesn't the fog ring a bell to you?"

"So you give off this presence to lure me out?"

"I was just walking by and feeling that you're sleeping in that little motel there. Funny. Usually, you're

in a hotel with Kagatora knowing the amount of money you're making.

Sooooo, you were in there by yourself?"

"_What of it?"_

I've always hate that glistening, mocking smile from him. Looking in his eyes tells me that he has something to say to annoy me with.

"Kenshin-kou should see you not being with his adopted son, not to mention, seeing you so ungrateful because you can touch, hold, and make love to the one you're so obsessed with. I couldn't do that. Oyakata-sama and I were in a deep Shudo relationship. Then, he chosen Yuzuru's body for me to put his soul in, maybe to get away from me."

Me, notice the change in his face said,

"You? Kosaka? Saddened by his past?"

"Yours should seem a tragedy."

"_What?"_

"You and Kagetora never really knew each other. You've considered him to be worthless, an outside hostage piece that was adopted into your clan. Then, after you two became yashas, you've ruined his new life in the name of 'love' being confused within your hatred and lust--"

"That doesn't matter anymore!"

"Is that what you've been telling yourself, Naoe?

Everyday? Every year till today? _Huh_."

I feel my body being seethe in anger. If I blast him, it wouldn't make any difference.

It happened. It_ still_ happened.

Kosaka walks around slowly by the wooden rail to the field.

"In a way, I wouldn't blame you for having the 'hots' for Kagetora.

_He was very beautiful, flawless in every way. His beauty was more than that of a young woman._

You wanted to stay away from him and served Kagekatsu-kou to avoid cheating on your wife.

_How would it be like?_ You wondered,

_if he was wearing__** her perfume,**_

_**her rouge,**_

_**her kimono **__that her own family gave to her for your wedding?_

I feel a shock-wave in my head. _Why does my enemy have to posses this psychic ability?_

"I wonder what was Kenshin-kou's true intentions of bringing _you_ up to serve Kagetora.

Are you eyeing out for Kagekatsu-dono so the two won't fight again?"

"I don't have any desires of_ telling_ you, Kosaka. Why won't we end this now? I'm tired and I have to get to him tomorrow."

"Alright. One more thing:

_What is it about an effeminate-looking warrior and a scruffy, snot-nose teenager that makes go insane from time to time so much?"_

Kosaka's back is facing me not moving an inch. I can feel that he is waiting for my reply. I instead, turn my heels and head straight back to the motel. The words coming from the Takeda upstart makes me feel like a read book. The reason for my love for Kagetora-sama never concurred to me. Never in my mind.

Perhaps, just like Kagetora-sama hid his memories, I've hidden my true intentions as well.

The next evening, I decided to head back to Matsumoto to see Takaya-san. I haven't had much sleep thanks to the crazy dream and that "chat" from Kosaka. I put that incident behind me and pack my belongings. I check out at the front desk and walk to my car. The suitcases tossed in the trunk and the engine started, I look at the rear-view mirror to see the motel for the last time.

I pull out of the small parking lot and drive down the highway.

During the ride, I begin to wonder and think back on my relationship with Kagetora-sama.

_I did considered him to be worthless but then..._

_the way he handles his responsibilities in the battlefield and  
__the number of times he even stood up to Kagekatsu-sama!_

_I was beginning to respect him._

I put away my thoughts to focus on my driving.(One time, I was almost in an accident on account of me being distracted) My sight stay on the road looking forward to go to Takaya-san's house.

I finally arrive after an hour of driving and refilling my tank of gas. It seems like Takaya-san and the others are still up and about at this time. It's right now 23:37 with the night air breezes through my senses, bringing this calming touch to my head. It makes me for some reason, glad to be here.

I approach the walkway towards the door. Touching the doorbell ready to press it, I begin to think to myself,_ "perhaps if I look into his eyes,_ I'll see why I feel so strongly about him."

After one chime, the door opens and there is Haruie. She and Nagahide appears to be so happy to see me like as though I have been gone for an entire week.

Nagahide sits on a couch with a beer can in his hand and an empty carton box by his seat.

"Bout time you came back, Naoe! How was your little vacation?"

"Don't mind him. He's a little drunk." Haruie pulls me aside.

"We've been trying to cheer Kagetora-sama ever since you've left. It's starting to take its toll on poor Nagahide."

"Yeah! We had to babyzit da Baka-tora fo' ya!"

"Anything else happened?" I've asked resuming our conversation.

"_Nah_. Lately, Kagetora-sama been having this craving for cakes."

"He tried to drive us crazy!

'CAKES!!

I WANT CAKES!!'

He said, 'it's better than me getting drunk and hear you guys bitch and moan about it!--"

"Okay, Nagahide!"

"Kagatora-sama--Takaya-san has a sweet tooth?" This is my first hearing of this.

"Yea. It calm him down and he started talking about you a lot, you know, like a love-sick puppy or something."

"_Hah.."_

"Then he comes home from this new bakery in town, I forgot the name of it. He carries these petite, colorful bags and it had yummy cakes in it.  
They're really delicious! You should try some, Naoe!"

"Oh! You and I know know that Naoe barely eats! What he really want to eat is Takaya's--"

"WILL YOU SHADDUP?! ARRGH!! That's it! I'm taking you home, mister!"

Haruie walks to the couch and helps the stumbling man to his feet. I've never seen Nagahide drunk before so this is pretty awkward. The two walk to the doorway to get their shoes. After sliding them on, she opens the door and stands at the entrance.

Naoe. Please take care of him. Don't mess it up, okay?"

"Of course."

"Your white-beaters, underwear, and boxers you've left the other day are in the laundry room, fresh and clean."

"_Arigato."_

"Oh yeah, Naoe.." The beer-breath yasha said,

"Make good sport of him. He needs it _really bad!--"_

"Come on, you!

Goodnite, Naoe. Call me if there's anything."

I wave them goodbye as she starts the car. Nagahide's head rolls back looking looking like he fell asleep. It seems that he needs a vacation more than I do.

I shut and lock the door and then flops to the couch taking a deep breath to relax myself.

After shifting my body, I look towards the stairs. I have to check on Takaya-san. In the back of my mind, I do question why.

_Why am I so concerned about a teenage boy apart that he's Kagatora-sama reincarnated?_

_What is it about him that I desire so much?_

_I have to look at him,_

_I have to find the answer._

_I must look at him!_

Just as I get up from the couch walking to the staircase, Takaya-san comes out of the kitchen wearing a long-sleeve shirt with slacks. He's eating a piece of cake looking at me.

His eyes light up as my name escape his lips.

"Naoe!"

"I see you're still doing fine. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Mmmn. No, I'm alright. I had Haruie and Chiaki-kun with me. Yuzuru is at Yokohama with his family reunion so he couldn't come over."

My eyes stares at the teen finishing that last bit of the cake. I look into his eyes.

I watch as he licks off the white icing off his fingers putting them in his mouth. He closes his eyes in delight and satisfaction. I can't help but marvel at the sight.

Takaya-san's tongue slid across his bottom lip and on the corners of his mouth. I feel my own starting to water wanting to taste that sweetness in him.

"Naoe, are you okay? You look tired."

"Hm! Ah.. _hai._ I haven't eaten anything maybe that's why."

"Come on into the kitchen. There's still some ramen left if you like."

I'm over here wondering about my fascination of him and the young man is being such a remarkable host. I should be ashamed.

I look at him again.

Kagetora-sama just offered me dinner.

That reminds me of that time 400 years ago. He didn't want to eat alone so he gave me an invitation to come with him. I remembered that I was starting to become fond of Kagetora-sama.

He was gentle and yet he was that fearless warrior who was never afraid to risk his own life.

I smiled softly and bowed.

"_Arigato gozaimasu."_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowel. The ramen smell delicious as it is poured into the dish along with the broth. The gentle steam reached my nostrils giving out the aroma from all of the ingredients blended together. Carefully, I sit down with the hot bowel, pick up the chopsticks and start eating.

_I notice that I'm actually devouring the ramen like I was in a famine!_

_This hunger, this craving, could it match the true feelings within me?_

I finish my food and head back to the living room. Takaya-san is reclining on the couch with that same smile. I approach and sit right next to him. He's very welcoming, not throwing a tantrum like he does at certain occasions.

"You're just in time."

"...for what?"

"Mmmmn... dessert. I really want to show you these!"

He turns around and a colorful bag. Takaya-san places it on the small table in front of us.

I look and read the elegant golden letters.

"'_Antique...Bakery_.'"

"Yea. The place is actually a cafe too. They serve you cake and tea or coffee. Inside, it looks real fancy like going to Europe or something."

"Ah."

"It looks like you can enjoy something like that. It should match your type of taste."

He hands me a small pamphlet from the bag.

"What's funny is everything in the menu is in French. The owner gave it to me so I'll know to get next time I come there."

"They look very exquisite."

"I thought you might like it. Even though it's a cake shop, the servers are all men. Four of them."

I almost flinch hearing that. I wouldn't mind seeing the place when I get a chance.

"One of them wears glasses and had the hots for me."

I look at him as he turns his head to me with loving eyes.

"I told him that my heart already belong to someone else.

You don't have to look like that, Naoe."

"'Look' like...what?"

"_Come on!_ You look like you want to beat the poor guy up!

He's the one who made these yummy, awesome cakes!"

Takaya-san chuckles as he, one by one, takes the delicately-colored cakes and places them on a small silver tray on rice paper. He returns looking at me with that gentle smile. I now have to stop wondering why I love seeing him this way.

"Go on, Naoe. Take one. They're all really good."

I pick up one with the colorfully-striped one and take a bite of it.

_What heavenly bliss! This is really excellent!_

Takaya-san giggles hearing my moan of approval.

"I'll go and get us some drinks. Be right back!"

This cake is really delicious! Immediately, I grab for another being one covered with chocolate.

I realized that as a possessor, I can enjoy such simple pleasures as this.

Guarding, teaching, and even being with Takaya-san for such a long time, I can't ignore the fact that...

I've grown to love him.

He looks like Kagetora-sama with short hair.

"_In the end, I wouldn't blame you for having 'the hots' for Kagetora..._

_He was very beautiful..."_

I remain my gaze at the lad.

_His slender body and the way he moves..._

_The same beauty from 400 years that I've seen and watched from afar so many times..._

_So many time that I want to own him and make him mine._

_Takaya-san has such innocence. He has been through heart-break and even protects his sister._

_He has developed rapidly in his powers, I can't help but admire him._

_Do I love him for being Takaya-san?_

_Do I love him as Kagetora-sama?_

"Ah! Sorry I took so long finding the tea you gave me."

He walks in and stops in his tracks.

"I told you those cakes are really good. I've never seen you eat sweets before, Naoe. We can eat the rest together."

I feel my face flush hearing those soothing, gentle words. Takaya walks to the table and sets the teacups on the mats. He sits back down and takes another cake.

Takaya-san snuggles next to me brushing his soft hair to my cheek.

"Naoe, try this."

He breaks a piece of his cake and guides it in my mouth. My heart jumps feeling his fingertips on my lips. My tongue longs to tastes them ans I sort of regret not doing so.

"Mmmh! What kind is it? It's delicious!"

"Uhhmm, it's called _Le Gateau de Versailles._ It's my favorite. I was told that the kings of France eat them. Whether it's true or not, I still love them."

I grab my teacup and gulp the drink down. I don't mind the small sting in my mouth for not waiting for my tea to cool a little more.

"Naoe, you haven't tole me about your trip. Did you like it while being away from me?"

"I couldn't sleep. It was alright the first night. It felt pretty unusual not having to exorcise or calm any spirits."

"So it was like taking a vacation from being a monk."

"_Hai."_

The young man's face get closer to mine until our foreheads meet each other.

I'm enjoying the moment feeling his raven bangs touching my skin.

Takaya-san--Kagetora-sama's warm breath on my cheek.

_His lips gets closer to mine as of getting ready to kiss me. _

Then, he turns his head and whispers in my ear.

"_You got something by your mouth."_

He pecks it with the tip if his tongue.

"Looks like someone's a bit messy."

"Takaya-san.."

"What else was it like? Did you go out into the country?"

"_Iie._ Just a small town an hour from here."

"Hhmm."

"It was too quiet for me after the third night. That's when I considered to go back home."

Takaya-san still nestles on my chest, finishes his cake.

He reaches to the table to get his teacup.

"Not much happened here.

Every since Yuzuru left, I felt pretty lonely. Chiaki-kun, Nee-san and I did a little exorcising here and there so it was okay...

but still.."

"Hhm?"

"It wasn't the same without you."

Our eyes meet once again. I want to throw my arms around him to give him my passion. I'm not sure that is what Kagetora-sama would want right now.

"Are you spending the night here? With me?"

"I don't mind. My clothes that I've left are already here so I can go ahead and do so."

Takaya-san's lips touch my cheek.

"I'm going upstairs. You can stay down here if you like."

He gets up and coast his soft fingers through my hair. The back of his hand slides to my cheek.

Instinctively, I kiss the palm of his touch. Deep down, I can feel myself wanting to do more.

Takaya-san gracefully walks up the staircase and looks back at me with those same lovely eyes one more time. I coyishly wave back at him as he turns back around and goes to the second floor.

Looking at the table, I notice that he had sipped only a little of his drink. I swallowed a few gulps trying no to think about the boy too much.

Then again, his lips had been on it. I lay back with the cup still close to my mouth.

Did I really think of him while I was away? Waking up to an empty spot next to me felt very strange...

_Like I was missing someone to be there!_

I look to the tray beside me seeing that there is only one cake left. It's topped with blueberries and raspberries sitting on white fluffy icing. Putting back in the bag, I decided to start cleaning up. I carry the tray with the empty teacups to the kitchen and washed them in the sink. I also wash the soup pot as well. It seems like Kagetora-sama hasn't kept this place tidy enough. It's a very good thing his sister Miya isn't here to see the kitchen the way it was before I started cleaning it. He would have to put up with her tirade and be threatened with a frying pan!

I steadingly walk out of the kitchen and head for the stairs. I feel like I need a bath so I can go to sleep in peace.

I turn to my left seeing steam coming from the shower. Just my luck. Someone is already in here.

_The shower head cuts off..._

_Water dripping to the floor..._

_Takaya-san comes out..._

_Wearing nothing at all!_

_Naked and soaking wet!_

_From head to toe!_

_He doesn't seem a bit surprised to see me standing there looking at him!_

"Oh. I almost didn't see you there. I can't find my towel."

_I avert my eyes feeling my face blushing again._

"T--Takaya-san! You could catch a cold standing here...like this!"

_I'm trying so hard not to look at his chiseled, young, glistening--_

_No! Don't look down there!_

This is Kagetora-sama! I shouldn--

In the corner of my eye, I can see Kagetora-sama combing his wet bangs from his face with eyes so homely and affectionate.

He talks in a sensual tone that could of melted my ears!

"_Oh, Naoe. You're just being paranoid. I'll be fine."_

"But...Kagetora-sama...it's that..."

"_I feel warm just by looking right at you..._

_You seem nervous. Are you alright?"_

"H--h--hai...uhmm..."

"_Naoe..._

_What's wrong?_

_Does my body disgust you?"_

My eyes return to him as of an automatic response.

"_Did you not always want to see me with nothing on?_

_Maybe because this is not a dream, and you're a bit overwhelmed."_

"_But...Takaya-san...still..."_

Luckily, there is a bathrobe hanging on a doorknob to the supply closet. The nude teen puts it on and ties the sash.

"I'm going to get ready to go to bed. I think I had too much cake--"

"_Takaya-san! Be careful!"_

His wet feet slides on the polished wooden floor about to fall face first.

I quickly catch Takaya-san letting him fall into my arms. My neck feeling the heat from his limbs.

_His body almost melting on mine..._

_I can smell the fragrance of the soap and shampoo on his wetness..._

_His cool breath on my skin..._

Something within me is trying to drive me insane!

I sighed and gently smiled wrapping my arm around him.

"I think it would be better if I take you to your room."

"You're so quick, Naoe. Are you still tired?"

"Yes, but your safety always comes first."

I pick him up with his arms still around my neck and carry him to his bedroom.

It's amazing...

No matter how much Takaya-san eats, he still feels light as though he hasn't gained any weight. The room is dimly lit by his lamp and the covers already drawn.

I lay Takaya-san down so his head is on the pillow.

_His arms draws me into his kiss!_

_Tongue invading my mouth and fingers through my hair..._

In the moment of my shock, my arms gave way, causing my body to slide onto him.

_The boy's legs wrap around my waist drawing me deeper in his passion!_

_Why does his mouth taste so sweet?_

_Why everything, everywhere feels so pleasing?_

_Ka--Kagetora-sama!_

_His warmth, his scent, his touch..._

_Every sensation ignites and flames within me!_

_I'm driven...I..._

_must come out!_

"Takaya-san."

"Hhm?"

"I have to take my shower. You get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy. I just feel so guilty for making you--"

"No. We both need time for ourselves."

I gently kiss his lips.

"Nothing you do can ever change me or my love for you."

"Naoe."

"I'm going to take the guest room upstairs. That way I'll always be there whenever you need anything."

I feel his arms and legs loosen their grip so I can get up.

Kagetora-sama still smiles at me. There is something that I have to know.

"_Do you..._

_love me, Takaya-san?"_

He gently kiss me again and look into my eyes still holding me. Takaya-san takes a moment before he could say anything.

"I don't need to tell you. I can just show it to you. Actions rarely do change, Naoe."

Takaya-san gives me another kiss and then I leave his room.

I close the door leaving it to a small crack...

_My body feels so hot!_

_Panting!_

Trying to calm myself...

_The back of my pants still a bit damp from legs! _

_The feel of his kiss still lingering on my lips!_

Oh no!

_Hhmm!_

The _enviableness._

I lean against the wall trying to regain my composure. My heart burns with a passionate heat and ready to beat out of my chest!

I...have...to...wash up!

I just remembered that my white-beaters and boxers are still in the laundry room for me to pick up.

Thinking about that, only cool me off a little. I then take my clean clothes from there and put them in

the guest room at the end of the hallway. While I am at the room that I'll be spending the night in, I gather my toiletries and my bathrobe and head for the bathroom.

The steam from the hot, warm water fogs around me as I wash the troubles of yesterday completely off.

The water touching and soothing my skin, I can't shake off Kagatora-sama's touch on me. My heart feels so chained to him of all those years of knowing him.

_Even when he sealed his memories, he still have that power over me!_

_Get a hold of yourself, Naoe!_

Why must I feel this way? Do I want to conquer him this much that I could go insane?

Lifting my head towards the shower, letting the water rain on my face.

"Kagetora-sama..."

I_ can feel my heart swelling after saying his name._

_His face from 400 years ago appears in my mind.._

_Say it, Naoe!_

_You really want to!_

_I cross my arms on my chest as if holding him._

_I..._

_I wanted to love him!_

I've been wanting to but...

Takaya-san, he clings to me determined that I stay close to him.

Hhmm, still...

he hides his vulnerabilities from everyone else, just like Kagetora-sama.

"_You're mine! And only mine!"_

"_I'll never lose you..._

_Not...to anyone!"_

The last drop of my shower hits the mat on the tub.

I brush the teardrop off of my cheek.

"_I don't want to lose you."_

_Why do I love him?_

_Takaya-san?_

_Kagetora-sama_?

It's because I do. There is no other way to explain it clear enough.

_That was why I came back!_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. One foot after another I step out of the shower, dry off, and put on my bathrobe and slippers on. I go straight to the guest room and put on my white-beater and boxers on.

Thinking about the way I was acting in the shower...

_Maybe I need some cake!_

I step back into the hallway and quietly shut the door. Walking past the bathroom and supply closet, a few more steps and it's Takaya-san's room. Around the corner near it, is the staircase leading downstairs.

I walk carefully to not disturbed him. I realize that I've forgotten to shut his bedroom door all the way.

I tiptoed to the door and hear...

something fully unexpected.

"_Mm!...Mmhm!"_

I look through the ajared door into the dimly lit bedroom illuminated by the moonlight.

_Takaya-san on his back, with a flushed face as though I'm making love to him!_

His body moving against the sheets and legs under a blanket. Both hands near the source of his pleasure.

_His nightshirt open..._

_Eyes closed and panting..._

_Takaya-san turns his head almost facing towards the door._

I instantly draw back on the wall like before.

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears!

_Kagetora-sama! In that position!_

His moaning is still heard through the cracked door.

I take a peek,

_Kagetora-sama's body arches back with one hand over his head!_

I continue to watch and then notice his legs...

_his knees are bended and spread apart!_

"_...mgh! Aaah!...ah,__ hai!__"_

I turn my head again and now hearing the rustling fabric and continuous groaning.

The same reaction as before came again! My arms and my entire body ache from head to toe to feel and touch Takaya-san, to get_ inside _him!

"_Ah! Oh, God! Mmnh! Hah! Aaah!"_

_His free hand touch and fondles his exposed chest!_

_Takaya-san sucks in his bottom lip in as he arches more and his hips __twists__ and __tilts __moving in a definite rhythm!_

"_Don't stop!...go deeper!...I won't rest until you give me all you got!"_

My eyes light up in shock!

_I want to shut the door! I want to shut it off!_

_My heart is beating rapidly! I can't stop it!_

My name echoes in the air.

"Aah!

Oh, _Naoe!_"

In a split second I pin Takaya-san onto the bed, lips tightly locked and hands intertwine.

_I immediately start kissing on his tender bosom being over by this mad-like hunger. My fingertips linger on the grooves of his ribs, the heat of his body and the way he moans out loud chanting my name over and over again!_

_I'm going mad!_

_I don't want this to stop!_

"_Ah...mmmmh!_

_Lower! Lower, Naoe!..._

_**AHHAAHH!**_

_Ah! Naoe!"_

_By now every thought dissapears in my mind. All is left of me is this desire, this flaming, undeniable passion that I've always felt for Kagetora-sama._

_I grab his thighs, plunging __it__ into my mouth._

_I can feel Takaya-san's mind spinning and tossing his head left and right. His hip movement makes it more enjoyable. My hair tightly sealed and locked by his sensual hands._

_My tongue slide__ every inch__ of his length._

"_Ahh!_

_Gasp! _

_Mmmgh!"_

_After tasting his release, I graze my fingers around his opening._

_It's wet and slippery with lube._

_Looks like Kagetora-sama was really readying himself for me._

_I climb back up between his legs giving him another deep kiss. His legs encircle around my waist, tighter than before._

_I look into his pleading eyes._

_It's time I tame this beautiful Tiger._

_I strip off his shirt and other clothes off. I sit up on my knees and take off my own garments as well._

_I use what little of the lubricant left and work around my shaft and his entry while Takaya-san's arms are around me. My lips taste and kiss on his slender neck._

_Slowly, I slide in. I can feel him open up to me grabbing me and squeezing me from the inside._

_Each breath we take,_

_every move we make,_

_we move as one._

_If only it could go on and on! If Kagetora-sama tells me to stop, I won't have the ability to. I push in again and again in him, my young lord receiving every thrust._

"_Ah!_

_Ah!..._

_Mmnh!"_

_My lips smash against his while my other hand trails down his back, fondling his backside._

_I push in a little harder with deep dips._

_Hearing Takaya-san's whimpers and groaning turns me on even more._

_His claws dig deep in my flesh marking its trail on my back!_

_I moan in pain and pleasure arching my body away from him!_

I lean back and grab his wrists above his head with one hand...

and with the other, I tilt his hips to go deeper in the beast.

"_Uuuhh!"_

"_Oh! Naoe!"_

"_T...Takaya-san!_

_I want to fully pleasure you in every angle!_

_I will drive you into my madness!_

_Nothing else other than my name spilling from your lips begging me for more!_

_And you'll come!_

_You will until you can't anymore!.._

_Uhh!...but I can...keep going..._

_Takaya-san!"_

_I grab his hips and turn him over. Instinctively, he raises his waist and clenches the sheets. I grab his hips and turn him over. Instinctively, he raises his waist and clenches the sheets. My hands coasts on his bare flesh and my lips and tongue trail wet kisses up his back while I push in and pull out of him from behind._

_"Naoe!_

_Ah!_

_Aahh!"_

_"Mm..nnhg! Takaya-san!"_

_"I've never told you how good it is... being penetrated!_

_Hah!" _

"_You're always desirable to me!"_

"_Mmh! Naoe!"_

_The beast leans forward towards the bed with his tail high enough to let him fully feel me grinding him._

_I can see my beautiful Tiger's cheeks against the cloth still clenching the sheets. My kisses trail up to the side of his neck._

_His moaning! I want to hear them louder!_

_I drew Kagatora-sama's face to mine to kiss his lips again._

_His cheeks so hot and the flushed colour is such a beautiful sight not to notice!_

_He breaks away from my kiss and smothers his lovely face back onto the bed._

"_Aah! F...faster, Naoe!"_

"_Why the rush? I want to take my time doing you..._

_or I won't be satisfied."_

_I grab the bulging object playfully touching it with my fingertips._

_I can feel his blood pulsating throughout his body!_

_I squeeze his member!_

_And stroking it to match my rhythm. The young lord arch back as I return my lips on his warm, bare flesh breathing hot air onto him!_

_I embrace my Tiger tightly!_

_Right now, he's screaming in delight wanting this to end perhaps more!_

_My thrust contrast with the gentle stroking. Our lips meet again. It always amuses me whenever he tries to talk while I'm kissing him._

"_Mmgh! Naoe! I...I'm.."_

"_Hhmn?"_

_Our bodies move with more force!_

"_**More!"**__ He pleads._

_Just at this very moment, Takaya-san's body limps ans I turn him on his back._

"_Naoe! I can't!_

_I can't go on!"_

"_You're still turned on."_

_My hand slide down to his neither region._

_Fondling..._

_touching..._

_squeezing..._

"_Aah!"_

"_See? I told you."_

"_Na...Naoe...haah!"_

"_I've been gone for four days and you managed to hold out for me, hmm?_

_If you have to put it that way, Takaya-san..."_

_I taste the inside of his mouth once again._

"_Mmh.._

_Ride me."_

"_Uh? Naoe!_

_I--mmgh!"_

_  
When he opens his eyes after I pull back, he notices that he is on top of me._

"_Naoe, you're so surprising! You're the one whose always on top."_

_I pull his arms into my deep kiss._

_Our tongues wrestles with each other. Me, tasting everywhere in the Tiger's mouth with my fingertips kissing on his spine and feeling Takaya-san's arms around my neck. His legs spreads apart at my hips with our members touching each other again!_

_I move my hips and grab the sides of his posterior. Takaya-san tries to break away for air but my hand keeps his head right above mine._

_The feel!_

_Oh, the feel of hot, sweating, and sticky flesh molding together!_

_The smell of my lord's stimulated, sexually-charged body is driving me to the madness again!_

_Very quickly, I guide myself into him. Upon that tight sensation, I had to release his lips by tossing my head aside!_

_My face is getting hot!_

_So much blood rushing up there!_

_So much more flowing down my groin!_

_Takaya-san, please, move your hips!_

_Before I know it, I'm moving my own!_

_I'm thrusting inside him while I'm laying my back!_

_Kagetora-sama sits straight up sliding his hands my chest. He takes a gasp before moving in sync with my moving hips. I grab one side of his waist and the other on his backside. When his hips go forward, my hips moves upward._

_And yet, it still feels like I'm controlling him!_

_Then why?_

_Why does my body feels like my craving is being fulfilled?_

_I recall myself when Takaya-san stepped out of the shower room naked..._

_So...he was controlling me?_

_Hhm! It's the only control that I love!_

_He's pleading for me! Longing for me to touch him!_

_Something has dripped on my chest!_

_I open my eyes only to look at him grabbing himself still moving and grinding us together._

"_Ka..Kagetora-sama!"_

_Why can't I come?!_

_I haven't done that since that last time we did this!_

_Can my body be sensing his?_

_I won't be satisfied until he is through me pleasuring him?_

"_Uh! Takaya-san!"_

"_Which do you want, Naoe?"_

"_You! Ta..Takaya-san! You!"_

"_Naoe!"_

"_Iie! Don't...move too fast!"_

"_Aah!_

_Ah! Oh, Naoe!"_

_I'm enjoying the pleasure of his moans and pants. Oh! To hear him like this because of me doing this to him...I don't want this to end!_

_No! Not now! Not ever!_

_Takaya-san's hips begin to pick up speed, sliding up and down my hard, bulging organ. I tilt my waist as much as I could he can engulf all of it!_

_My head's spinning! The wet, smooth slickness of the lube inside him is sending me into a haze!_

"_Uhh, Takaya-san, mhhng!"_

_I can feel him reach his peaking point but..._

_could I?_

_I touch his hand that is grabbing and stroking himself..._

_He leans onto my body arching his back as his release spills in between the both of us._

_I huskily whispers in his ear:_

"_Takaya-san.."_

"_Hhmmn, Naoe..."_

"_I've never knew you could do that._

_You've came twice and you still kept going."_

"_I've been missing you for a while."_

"_Takaya-san."_

I sit up with him on my lap and lock lips with him. While we're kissing, the both of us fall onto the head of the bed.

My arm envelops under Takaya-san's arched back. The kisses of my lips places on the side of his neck. My other hand lingers on the side of his chest._ Then touching..._

"_Mmmnh.."_

_Pinching the pink erected nipple--_

"_Mnh!"_

_Twisting--_

**"_Hahhh!"_**

_I begin to thrust into him again, this time, kissing him everywhere my lips can get to. _

_I grab a pillow and place it under his waist ans lifting his thigh._

_Plunging..._

_Penetrating..._

"_Aaah! Naoe!_

_Ah! _

_Deeper! Hai!_

_Hai!"_

_I feel like I'm driving myself into him!_

_Kagetora-sama is finally opening to me!_

_Takaya-san throws his arms around me_

"_Oh, yes, Naoe! Like...like that!"_

"_Ahh! Did you feel that, Takaya-san?..._

_Does it feel like you're on a verge..._

_or reaching a peak?"_

_By the look of his face I can tell he already have._

"_I'm going to take us there, Takaya-san!"  
_

_I bound both of his hands again and plunge in deeper as my desire drives me to._

_My griphold on Takaya-san's wrists grow tighter,_

_His legs and arms encircling me tightly._

_My hips thrusting and grinding him again and again, _

_Kagetora-sama's arms squirms in my grip._

_I grab his erection squeezing and stroking it faster than my hips._

_He moans screaming my name louder._

_We both came at our climax._

_Everything is a bright, white light._

_Kagetora-sama..._

_Takaya-san!_

The darkness could not linger any longer.

I can not remember how long it had.

My eyes open and my body feels awaken from a peaceful sleep that I never had since goodness knows when.

The warm sunlight glows on the window curtains illuminating the room.

The birds sing and chirp a new song. I can hear cars and trucks rolling and bustling in the streets.

I turn to my right to now an empty spot. Takaya-san must have awaken already.

_I grab the sheets and the bundle in my arms,_

_enjoying his scent as I breath it in my senses._

_I want to kiss him again,_

_I want to taste him and touch him again._

It has occurred to me that we slept at the foot of the bed last night. I sit up and turn around to the lamp table to see the alarm clock.

8:47 am..

I get up, wrap one of the sheets around my waist, and head to my room to get my bathrobe.

When I open the door, I set my sight on the folded pile of clothes on the bed.

How?

Then, I see the car keys on the lamp table.

Takaya-san did this for me?

What a surprise. He's not known to do nice things like this.

_Of all the times I've wondered why I love Kagetora-sama and Takaya-san both at the same time as one person..._

_I have never even bothered why he wants anything to do with me._

_Why was he so happy to see me after such a big fuss and argument a few days ago?_

I shrug it off my mind and grab my toiletries to take a shower.

Afterwards, I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. I'm wearing a long-sleeve shirt with a pair of tan slacks.

Takya-san stands in front of the counter making breakfast.

I approach him from behind wrapping my arms around him.

"_Ohaiyo-gozaimasu_, Takaya-san."

"N—_Naoe!_ Will you mind? I'm trying to do something!"

"It's the first you're making breakfast for the both of us."

"Yeah, well, Miya isn't here to do that so I have to."

"Hhm. That's very nice of you to do that for your sister."

"Huh."

"Especially picking out my luggage for me from my car."

"Don't expect me to repay you--"

"What? Were you going to say, '_the cake made me do that_' are you? That would make you very dishonest. You were very hospitable as well."

"Humph. Naoe...I.."

_**chu**_

"_You were __incredible__ last night, Takaya-san."_

"_You..."_

He turns his head and our lips tenderly touch each other. I nuzzle close to Takaya-san watching him cut more vegetables.

"What are you making?"

"Some_ udon._ It's the only thing I know how to make until Miya shows me more."

"That sounds refreshing. I'll get the water ready. Don't cut yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

I turn around and grab an apron by the fridge.

After we ate our breakfast, Takaya-san and I still sit at the table, not saying anything.

I watch him stirring his teaspoon in the cup. It's the same tea I've given him. Right now, it's almost an hour before he have to go to school so we have plenty of time.

Takaya-san can feel my gaze on him as he keeps stirring his tea even though it's not hot anymore.

His eyes glance at me and averts away trying to appear distracted.

"What is it, Naoe?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Why are you...s...staring at me?"

"Why not? Is there a crime for looking at someone, something so marvelous?"

"No...it shouldn't..."

"Your cheeks are very beautiful in that rosy color, Takaya-san.

About as rosy as they were last night."

I smile gently gazing at those same deep eyes I have seen when I came here after my vacation.

Takaya-san's hand rest on his chin and I continue to look at him. I can't determine the amount of time we spend just sitting there looking at each other. Maybe a couple of minutes, maybe reviewing last night before, during, and after we made love.

Finally, after a sip of my tea, I said,

"You know, there is only one cake left."

"Really? I thought you've eaten it the rest."

"No. I couldn't. I figured that we could share the last one together."

"Only if you agree to go to _Antique Bakery_ with me."

"Alright. I'll go get the bag for you."

I get up and open the refrigerator to put the colorful bag on the table.

"Go ahead and take it out, Naoe."

"Of course."

Lo, and behold, it's the one with blueberries and raspberries on white whipped icing.

I pull up a seat right next to him and put the cake on a saucer.

"Takaya-san. I didn't know that you have such nice taste in color."

"Well, it's different but..."

"_Nani desu ka?"_

"I never...had raspberries before."

"Now you get to eat them for the very first time then."

_I take the blush colored fruit and slide in in between his lips._

_My Kagetora-sama gladly takes it into his mouth._

"Mmh! I never knew berries can taste so sweet!"

"Let's eat it with the cake."

I slice the treat in half using Takaya-san's teaspoon. We both take our piece and savor every bite.

Even with the berries, it's so delicious.

"Naoe."

"What? Is there something the matter?"

He comes closer and licks the icing off my lip.

"You have something right there. _Hhmmm,_ you're so messy."

"_Matte,_ you have something on your face yourself, Takaya-san."

My tongue rolls on the side of his mouth to his lips...

and turn it into a kiss.

_Why is we fight and argue, breaking up and meeting again?_

_Why we love each other as much we hate?_

_Perhaps our drive and passion gets triggered by drama from our intense emotions. _

_Perhaps, that's the way it has been for the past 400 years._

_We separate too long and our bodies ache and go insane! Feelings and longings trapped inside!_

_Now I concluded of why I love Kagatora-sama and Takaya-san, the object of my affection._

_I just do._

_I've grown to..._

_and fell deep in love._

_I just do._

End.


End file.
